You're Clueless
by Grojband Lover
Summary: Laney and Corey have know each other forever. She has liked him for a long time and he is clueless. The Newmens are in this story. LaneyXCorey! :)
1. NOT a Date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband/ characters/ songs/ places in the story.**

_*LANEY'S POV*_

I stare at the ceiling of my room think about Corey. Corey and I have always been friends, longer than I can remember. We met in preschool when our teacher put us right next to each other. We would always hang out at recess, and we talked all the time in class. We basically have grown up together, every day we would go to each other's house. I would always keep my dolls in my back pack, for when I went to Corey's would. He would get his action figures and we would make our toys play together. When we were little we had so much fun.

Of course we still have fun; we now have a band called Grojband. Our two friends Kin and Kon are in the band with us. They are twins. They say that they were born Siamese twins and had the doctors, had to cut them apart. They told Corey and I that is why Kin is super smart, and Kon is not as smart. They also said that is why they are so different in size. They have scars to prove, so I believe them. They moved to Peaceville in third grade. That was the year Corey and I were in different homerooms. Corey however had homeroom with Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira that year. I remember the first day of school that year. When I went to the seats that Corey and I used to sit at that, there were to similar looking people. Corey introduced them to me and I sat down.

Back then in elementary school, I had long hair. So they knew I am a girl, Corey, Kin, and Kon always considered me "one of the guys." I didn't really mind being called that when we were younger. Most girls thought that I was loud, obnoxious, and messy. In middle school when we were thirteen we started the band. It was Corey's idea to start the band and we all loved the idea. Corey plays guitar, I play bass, Kin plays keyboard and Kon plays drums. We still have the band and it's a year and a half later.

When we started the band I cut my hair and then they really considered me one of the guys. They would call me "dude" and "bro." I never would've minded before but that is when I started to like Corey. Corey Riffen, the boy I grew up with. I just turned fifteen and I started to like him when I was thirteen. He always did weird things like he would poke me on the nose and get up in my face. He always does these kinds of things when he talks. I can't help but to blush when he is close to me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _I check my phone; it's a message from Corey: EMERGENCY BAND MEETING!

I grab my jacket, my wallet, and my phone and start walking to Corey's house. I walk in and Kin, Kon, and Corey are on the couch. Corey stands up, "Now that Lanes is actually here I have an announcement. I GOT A NEW VIDEO GAME!"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, Core? You made me come here to tell me you got a new video game."

"Uh… yeah!" He jumps up and down, "Do you want to play?"

"I came over for band practice," I tell him, "If you guys want to play that game I am leaving."

Corey scratches the back of his head, "I thought you would want to play, Lanes…"

I cross my arms, "I'm just not in the mood right now." I leave Corey's garage, and head to a burger place called "Belchy's." It's a fast food restaurant. I sit down at a small table and start eating and Larry comes in. Larry is the anti-me. He is one of the Newmens. The Newmens are our band's doppelgangers from the opposite gender. He is the only boy in there group. The three girls' names are Carrie, Kim, and Konnie.

Larry gets his food and sits across from me. I question him, "Why are you sitting there?"

"What's the point of sitting alone?" he asks back.

I shrug, "where are the girls?"

"At the spa," he rolls his eyes, "it seems like they sometimes forget I am a dude."

"Same thing happens to me," tell him, "it can get a little annoying."

Three people walk into Belchy's. It is Trina, Mina, and Nick Mallory. Mina sees us, "Larry? Is that you? I thought you guys hated Grojband."

"Nick Mallory thinks Corey Riffen won't be happy with you going on a date with Larry," Nick Mallory says. Trina is just staring at Nick is awe.

"A date? This is not a date!" I yell. I pick up my tray and throw my food away and run out. What if Trina tells Corey I went on a date with Larry to wake him mad at me?

**What do you think so far? Good chapter? I love criticism! Please tell me what you think! And predict what is going to happen. Come on! Give me some feedback! **


	2. The Newmans

**I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND/ CHARACTERS/ SONGS ETC.!**

_*COREY'S POV*_

Laney would've usually loved to play with us, so I wonder what is up with her. She has always been one of the guys. She was my first actual friend. Ever since we were little I could trust her with every secret I have. Ever secret, except for one, I like her. I can't let anyone know so I refuse to show it. I can't tell her, unless I know for sure she likes me back. That will never happen though, chances are she would go out with Kin or Kon before me. She runs back into the Grojband, panting, "I changed my mind! I want to play."

I chuckle, "Lanes that took a long for you to change your mind. You left almost an hour ago."

"Uh…yeah about that…" she begins to talk and Trina pulls into the garage. She has Mina and Nick Mallory with her. Then you see the Newmans get out. The Newmans?

"So we are going to throw a HUGE party and junk at Mina's house and we don't want them there," Trina says. "You guys are going to have to deal with each other for the night."

"What?! You have got to be kidding!" I yell at Trina.

She puts her hands on her hips, "Well I'm not, but I have something to show you. All eight of you, follow me!" I have no clue what she wanted to show us but everyone else followed her so I came as well. Trina grabbed a case of water bottles, and we walked down stairs. She waited for us to walk past her and rolled the case of water down the stairs. She slammed the door. _"Click"_ Damn it. She locked us down here.

"What the hell are we supposed to do about the restroom?" She screams to Trina.

We have a nice finished basement, it is just another area to hang out, I point at the bathroom door, "It's in there."

"By the way you guys Laney and Larry were on a date today," Trina yells from on the other side of the door. "Bye!"

What Laney went on a date with him? "La-Lanes, Is that true?" I ask her.

"No, we both were eating and sat together. It's not like we planned it or anything," Laney sighs and Larry shakes his head in agreement.

We tried to make ourselves comfortable, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Kin stood up and walked to the middle of the room, "If we are going to be down here until morning we might as well get along."

"After tonight we continue to be rivals!" I demanded.

"Of course! We have to be rivals" Larry yells.

We all moved into a big circle and listened to the radio. We sang the songs and pretended like we were playing the instruments, we end up jumping around while we do this and we go nuts when, "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Ozbourn. We jumped on the furniture, it was so much fun. We had to take a break because we were so tired. Laney sat beside me. She lies down after a while and put her head on my lap. I start messing with her hair. "So why did you sit with him?" I ask her quietly enough to were only she could hear me.

"He sat by me," she said poking me in the face. The only thing I can do is believe her.

Kon yells, "This sucks! Corey's new game is upstairs!"

"Well I am sorry dude. It's not like we knew we were going to be locked down here," I tell him.

_*Laney's POV*_

I really hope Corey believes me. It's not like I had known Larry was going to be there. Also I didn't want to sit alone so why not. I would never go on a date with Larry; I am in love with Corey. Wow, I am really freaking out. Thank god, nobody can read my mind.

Carrie checks her watch, "Awe man guys it's after 10:00, even if we could get out of the basement we would have to stay here, it's after curfew."

"Darn it," Kim said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kon asks.

"Oh! I know! We could play truth or dare! Or Maybe spin the bottle!" Konnie exclaims.

"Spin the bottle, I guess" Kin shrugs and we all sit in a circle.

**Obviously something great is going to happen in the next chapter. What do you think so far? Like my story? You should follow it or favorite it. Like all my stories? Favorite and Follow me! Tell me what you guys think. O love criticism! **


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband/ characters/ music. ENJOY**

_*LANEY'S POV*_

Konnie grabs one of the water bottles out of the case, "Okay, well we are also going to put some rules into play. I for one have not had my first kiss, so we will make it so everybody has to at least once kiss someone of them opposite gender. Also brothers and sisters do not kiss each other once we get to that point. Everyone agree?"

"Yeah… but what happens for instance I spin the bottle and it lands on Carrie before it lands on a guy," Kim asks her sister.

"Then Carrie would get to spin it," Konnie tells us all. "Speaking of which, Carrie you start us off."

Carrie spins and lands on Larry. The obviously like each other. It's kind of cute watching them kiss. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, but when they were done their faces were fifty shades of red. I have never seen somebody blush that much before. Whenever Larry spun the bottle it landed on Kin, they didn't kiss because we hadn't all got kissed by the opposite gender yet. Kin spun and it landed on Kon. Obviously didn't kiss. Kon spun and it landed on Corey. I said, "Wow guys, you guys keep landing on each other. It's like you four want to kiss." Corey spins. It lands on me. What are the chances of that happening?

_***COREY'S POV***_

The bottle lands on Laney. I love my luck. I lean in and tilt my head to the side and so does she. Our lips meet and I can feel her smile in the kiss, and I smile too. Her lips tasted like strawberry Chap Stick. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. I don't want this to stop. I slip my tongue in her month and she does not object. Then I remembered that other people were in the room. I stop kissing her but I cannot stop smiling. I am on cloud nine. "One minute and forty-six seconds," Kin said looking at his watch.

"It seems like you too wanted to play Seven Minutes in heaven, with how long you two kissed," Carrie says to us.

_***LANEY'S POV***_

My kiss with Corey was amazing. His breath smelled of mint. It was complete bliss. I spun the bottle and it landed on Larry. We both leaned in and our lips met. I didn't feel sparks fly when I kissed Larry. Next thing I know he is on the ground. Corey pushed him, "times up." Corey has been really protective during this game of spin the bottle. Everybody ends up kissing everybody. It's a little weird kissing a girl but it was okay. Honestly it didn't mean anything when I kissed any of them. The only one that mattered was Corey. He actually slipped his tongue in my mouth, so I think he might have enjoyed it.

It's kind of weird to just kiss your band members though. I kissed Kin and Kon. It was no big deal but still it's just weird. That's kind of what I get for have best friends who are guys though. I am kind of bored now. "Hey you guys, do you want to do something else now?" I ask.

"Truth or Dare!" The Newmans twins scream.

"Truth or dare it is…" I said, not to excited for this game.

**END OF CHAPTER: What do you guys think? I am starting to really like this story, how about you? What do you think? Leave your comments below!**


	4. Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband, the characters, or songs. I don't even own this computer… It's my brother's computer**

**This chapter will be a fun read! I promise!**

**ENJOY!**

_*COREY'S POV*_

Since we ended spin the bottle on Kon so he got to ask first, "Uh… Carrie, Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Okay…" Kon began to think, "How was your kiss with Larry?"

Carrie blushes, "Amazing!" She turns and looks at Larry, "Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare," Larry said. Carrie looks around the room and starts walking over to the washing machine. Our basement is a finished basement but we do our laundry down here too.

Carrie starts looking through our laundry baskets and picks on a neon pink thong. _I didn't know Trina wore thongs. I should've guessed, it being Trina in all._ She points at the bathroom door, "Go in there and come out wearing only this."

We can't all help but laugh. When he walks out we laugh ten times harder when he comes out. The thong is way too small on him; the only thing it covers up is his _junk _and it barely covers that up.He strikes a hilarious pose and says, "Am I stunning?" We laugh even harder at that.

"I am laughing so hard I am about to pee myself!" she screams running in the bathroom. When she comes out she is laughing her head off.

Larry turns around and looks at her, "What?!" When he turns around we know why she was laughing so much, the back of the thong is up his butt, so it makes him look ass naked. He storms back in the restroom, and when he came out he was blushing. He points at me, "Truth, or dare?"

Well honestly I would normally choose dare but after all that I had to pick, "Truth."

He smiles an evil smile, "Okay so why did you get so jealous when I kissed Laney? You didn't get jealous about her kissing the girls, or Kin and Kon."

I didn't want to state the fact that I liked her, "Just the fact that you were on a 'date.' I know it wasn't a real date. But still she is my girlfr-" Shit_._

"Girlfriend? I didn't know Laney was your girlfriend," Larry said to me.

Laney giggled, "neither did I!"

"UGH!" I scream. "Can I just do a dare instead?"

"Sure," Larry says. He puts his hands under Carries shirt, unclips her bra and hands it to me. We all give him a weird look. "What?" he asks. "It's not like I haven't done this to her before." We all give him even weirder looks. Him and Carrie just blush.

"But I don't want to take my shirt of right now," I say but I do any ways. "How do you clip the back of this thing?" Laney helps me clip it on. I don't know what's weird Laney helping me put a bra on or Larry just taking it of Carrie. Not to mention him wearing a thong.

I put it on but it doesn't do anything. It just sits there. You can tell that I obviously don't have boobs or moobs in this case. I put my shirt back on, to see how it looks and Kin and Kon start poking me were the bra is. "I have never touched boobs before!" Kon shouts.

"You guys! Quit touching my bra!" Carrie exclaims.

I laugh, "Well they aren't real!"

"It's the closest thing to real boobs…" Kin says, "Well besides implants.

I take the bra off, "Kon, truth, or dare?"

"Truth!" he shouts excitedly.

"Who do you like?" I questioned.

He sighs and looks at the floor, "Trina…"

Laney drank from her water bottle but spit it back up in a spit take, "YOU LIKE TRINA? Why?"

"I don't know. She is hot," Kon replies. What? How can Kon like Trina? She is a monster! If I had to choose between Trina and the Newmans as friends, I would choose the Newmans. Just because we are having a good time doesn't mean we are friends it just means we can deal with each other and be friendly.

"I don't know any good dares, or truths!" Kon tells us.

Kim speaks up, "I think we could end this game her honestly. Not everybody got dared, but still we have heard enough secrets, and we saw some pretty funny stuff."

Konnie, "Maybe we could do something else. But what?"

I look around the room and see Trina's diary. She is so dumb to leave it down here with us. "I know what we can do!"

**End of Chapter: So what do you think? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The rest of my family fell asleep and I was still writing… So tell me what you think! I know I used truth or dare in m last story but I felt like it fit so well in this one! CRITICISE ME! Please Comment! **


	5. Movies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grojband or any of the characters, or songs.**

**Sorry I did not get this story up yesterday I wasn't at my house. I apologize for the delay.**

_*COREY'S POV*_

Laney walks over to Trina's diary, and on every page you see Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory. I think she might be just a tiny but obsessed. I have read most of these anyways from all the times we have taken her diary. "Core, we have read most of these entries."

"Well then let us see it," Larry commands.

I toss the book to them, "Whatever."

Carrie rips the book out of Larry's grip, "Oh here is a good one." She smiles, "_Oh how I love Nick Mallory. He is just so PERFECT! He has the perfect eyes. Sure we have kissed, but I think he might choose mina over me. UGH! What is that noise? I walk of expecting to see Corey's band in the garage but they weren't, it's probably just Corey masturbating again…"_

"WHAT?" I am terrified by what she just said, "I have never done that!"

"I know," Carrie chuckles. "I made it up."

The rest of the Newmans laugh, and Kin and Kon can't help but laugh too. Laney gives me a hug. That makes me feel a little better.

Laney points at the Newmans, "You all are evil! That is so mean!"

"Wait. You think our music sounds like masturbation?" Kon asks.

Kin slaps his brother in the face, "They do think that but that is beside the point."

"You guys, you guys. Carrie was just trying to be funny," Kim says trying to calm everybody else. "Maybe we should do something else."

"How about a movie," Laney suggests.

"Sure!" I exclaim, "Horror?"

"No," the Newmans girls say in unison, but then Konnie asks "Chick flicks?"

Kin just looks at her, "You have got to be kidding me."

_*LANEY'S POV*_

We continue to argue over movie genres. I walk over to Corey's movie shelves. I grab _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire __**(DON'T OWN) **_and _The Goonies. __**(DON'T OWN)**_ I put them behind my back _Goonies _in the right hand and _Harry Potter_ in the left. "Corey, pick a hand."

"Huh- what?" He sounded confused until her looked at me, "Oh uh-left."

"Harry Potter it is," I say as I put it in.

We start the movie, turn out the lights and Corey and I sit on one of the couches. He has three in the basement. Carrie and Larry are snuggled up together on another. Kim and Konnie are on the last couch and Kin and Kon are on the floor. Corey puts his arm around me, and I feel my face heat up. Not only because we are so close together right now, but also because he accidently called me his girlfriend. Oh how I wish I was. My Kiss with Corey was my first and I wouldn't want it any other way. I just don't want it to be my last kiss with him.

I love over at Carrie and Larry to see them making out. I really want to kiss Corey. I feel his hand touch my cheek, and he turns my face to make me look him. We start to lean in and he stops when our faces are an inch apart. He just looks at me and smiles. We lean in until our lips meet. I am bursting with joy. We are so close I can feel his heart beating. I feel his tongue slide into my mouth and I feel as if I could explode of happiness. We broke the kiss when we ran out of air.

Thankfully the twins didn't notice. The only people who noticed were Larry and Carrie. Carrie stand up with Larry and signals for us to come along. I grab Corey's hand and pull him with me. Carrie, Corey, Larry, and I head to the bathroom. "What did you guys want?" Corey questioned them.

"Nothing really," Larry tells me. "We have seen this movie tons of times… and Kin and Kon were being a little obnoxious. You couldn't hear them but we could."

I ask, "Okay… So why did you bring us with you guys in here?"

"Because we don't want the twins to be suspicious!" Carrie tells both of us. "And if you guys are in here they would be less suspicious."

"Well we can't stay in here forever!" Corey asks us, "So what do you want to do?"

"I am tired," I say, "let's sleep." We head back out of the bathroom and sit on the couch. I fall asleep in Corey's arms.

**Sorry again for the REALLY LATE update! What did you think? Believe me the next chapter will be amazing, and a little awkward for Laney. And who doesn't like AWKWARD? **** Please tell me what you think! CRITIZE! ****s**


	6. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ CHARACTERS/ SONGS. YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

_*LANEY'S POV*_

We are on a romantic date and he is about to kiss me. BAM! I wake up. I don't know what woke me up though.

I wake up at about 3:30 with Corey's arm around me, same thing with Larry and Carrie. Everyone besides me is still asleep. I look at Corey who is smiled in his sleep and he started to sleep talk, "…Lanes…" I can't help but blush like mad. "…I love…" I could just kiss him right now but he is asleep. "…Lanes…"

I whispered even though he is asleep, "If you think you love me _you're clueless, _about how I feel about you." My head is on his chest, I am in heaven. His arms are heaven. I feel sometime poke at my leg, but his arms are around me. _Oh…_ I know what that is… I don't know what to do about this, because if I wake him up it will be really awkward, and I can't get up because his arms are around me. Nobody else is awake to help get his arms off of me.

I really like Corey, and obviously with this _poking_, he likes me too. I just don't want him to feel really weird about everything. He can't know that happened. Corey started to move so I closed my eyes so he would think I'm asleep.

_*COREY'S POV*_

I was having an amazing dream and I woke up with Laney on top of me. I feel weird, and then I notice I am _poking_ her. Shit. Shit! SHIT! She cannot notice this, but I can't get her up without waking her up. I am going to have A LOT of explaining to do if she notices this, and I don't want to explain because honestly I don't know how I would explain it to Laney, "Lanes, can I get up?" I nudge her, "Lanes. Lanes. Lanes." I start poking he sides, with my hands this time, "Laney, wake up."

Finally she opens her eyes, and has a sleepy smile "What do you want Core?"

"I have to uh- go to the restroom," I whisper to her and she gets up.

_*LANEY'S POV*_

Thank god, Corey he didn't say anything about poking me. He goes to walk to the bathroom and trips over Kin. _BANG! _Everyone wakes up from the noise when Corey tripped. Corey runs into the bathroom. "Ouch!" Kin yells. "What was that?"

"You can ask Corey," I tell him.

Kon looks confused, "Why are the Newmans here?"

"We have been here!" Kim exclaims.

"Oh," Kon said, "I thought that was only in my dream."

Konnie turns on the lights and we all groan, then Kin says, "The light! It burns!"

"I am tired of being down here," Larry complained.

Carrie sighs, "Even if we could get out of this basement, went can't go home, it is WAY after curfew!"

Kin starts looking around and finds a screw driver and walks to the top of the staircase, "Crap! I was going to unscrew the hinges but with the door being closed I can't." He puts the screwdriver in the keyhole and is somehow able to unlock the door, "Got it!"

Corey comes out of the bathroom and we all run upstairs. It is nice to be out of the basement. We all head to the living room.

"So Corey, why did you trip over me?" Kin asked.

Corey replied, "To go to the bathroom."

"Why did you go to the bathroom?" Kon asked.

"Because I had to go!" he shouted. I just chuckled and he asked me "Why are you laughing, Lanes?"

"Because I know the truth, I know why it was _urgent _you got to the bathroom?"

"Oh…" he looked at the ground, head drooping.

I lifted his head to look him in the eyes, "It is okay Core." Before I can do anything he kisses me.

"Well that escalated quickly," Kon interrupted and we stopped kissing.

"Well let's get back to sleep, I am still tired," the eight of us fall asleep once again.

**What did you think of this chapter? I might not be able to upload tomorrow depending on what I am doing. I will upload more chapters but I don't know when they will be up. But tell me what you think! FEEDBACK!? **


	7. Goodbye!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband/ Characters/ Songs (even though I really haven't put lyrics to a song on her) :p**

*_COREY'S_ _POV_*

We wake up at 10:00am and Trina is still not back. I wake up everyone else. "The night is over," Carrie says. "We hate you again. Just to let you know."

"Perfect," I reply, "But thanks."

"For what?" Larry questioned me.

I put my arms around Laney, "Because I realized something last night."

"What did you learn?" She asks smiling.

I feel my face turning red, "That uh…"

"That, I am evidently you're girlfriend?" She asks.

"WHAT?" The twins say.

Kim says, "Well he said it on accident when playing truth or dare."

"Yeah, yeah- what she said," I say still blushing.

Laney looks at me, "So you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"

Trina pulls in the garage and the Newmans get in her car, I return to Laney, "Well I actually do."

"Good!" She says as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I yell, and slam the garage door.

**Sorry that chapter was super short and cheesy, I just had to finish this story! SO what did you think of everything? I liked my story! You? Comment your opinions. **** Remember I LOVE people who CRITISE! **


End file.
